Rock the Boat
by DancesWithWolves7
Summary: Non magic AU where the 6th years go on a party boat to celebrate the end of term. Dumbledore is the Captain and Snape is a disgruntled chaperone. Hilarity ensues.


It's a weird AU bear with me.

The two floor ship was dwarfed by neighboring vessels in the marina. It only stood out for its small size and modest appearance, lacking the opulent fixtures and modernity of the other boats. The clear sunny weather only made the scratches and stains stand out more. In faded gold lettering "The Gryffindor" was written on its side.

"What's that mean?", asked Dean, pointing as he walked down the pier with his fellow students.

"Dunno, funny word though ain't it?", replied Seamus, as he fidgeted with his tie.

"Come along now dearies! And mind your step for a plunge into these waters means a sure death!", said Professor Trelawney, whose long shawl which dragged on the ground served to only trip whoever stepped too close.

The children walked down in twos, doing their best to not lose their footing on the swaying pier. The girls more so than the boys had more trouble, for they were on heels.

One of the students, Hermione, took a wrong step and was about to fulfill Trelawney's prophecy, if it hadn't been for the Chemistry teacher, professor Snape.

"Thank you sir!", she said a little embarrassed by her clumsiness. He let go of her waist once he was sure she found her footing again.

"I don't know about death, but a swim right now wouldn't be ideal Miss Granger", he said. Turning to a blond boy who had hurried over he said, in a very cold voice, "Mr. Malfoy do try to not be further distracted by your reflection lest you run the risk of losing your date".

Malfoy paled and nodded, and offered his arm to Hermione.

The entire 6th year was attending, a treat for having done so well in the final exams. A few 5th years had made it, having been invited by the older kids. One such 5th year was Ginny Weasley, who had been asked by a handsome boy called Blaise Zabini.

"Do you think Malfoy and Granger will last?", asked Blaise, peering at the pair ahead of them. Rumour around the school was that she had begun to tutor him and they had taken a liking to each other. Blaise couldn't stand it. He had been Draco's friend all these years after all. It was no fair she won the prize after not putting in the same amount of effort he had.

Ginny heard nothing of his question for she had been staring at the back of someone else's head.

"Potter! Do pick up the pace", barked Snape. Harry Potter, rolled his eyes and walked a little faster. He was already on thin ice for barely scraping by on his Chem exam so he was trying to keep a low profile for now.

They finally reached the boat and were ushered inside, having to jump from the swaying pier into the swaying boat. Professor Snape stood by the door to make sure they made a coordinated jump. Most of the female students were thrilled at a chance to hold the hand of the surly teacher as he helped them inside.

They first went upstairs, where the dance floor and small tables were set up. The bar was next to the DJ booth at one end, the deck on the other. A bald and toothless man stood behind the bar, Tom was his name. A pair of waiters were waiting for them with trays of Butterbeer.

"Fred? George?", asked a shocked Ron Weasley, "I thought you guys were traveling?"

"And you would be correct, I dont know what has made you question that?", said George, nonplussed as he handed out glass after glass to the incoming students.

"Well you're here on a boat, serving drinks!", spluttered Ron

The twins gave a synchronized eye roll. "Exactly. We're on a boat. Shame it isn't one popular mode of transportation to see the world!" Said Fred. They walked away shaking their heads at their slow brother. Ron turned red and stalked over to Ginny.

"Did you know about that?", he said pointing at the twins. Ginny had a plate full of food, which she seemed to have been enjoying until her brother showed up. She gave a vague hand gesture and side stepped him.

The teachers had found the biggest table and flocked to it. Filling their plates with food and drinks. The only ones doing actual "chaperoning" was professor Snape and the Nurse Madame Pomfrey.

Poppy had made her way to the DJ booth. She shoo'd away Potter and cleared her throat. The DJ, Sirius Black, looked up with a wide grin.

"What's up?", he said as he ran his hand through his long hair.

"Would you mind playing songs, ah more appropriate for the age level of the kids present? This IS a school outing after all", she said.

His smile seemed to grown even wider as he leaned forward and said " and what things in these songs do you think are inappropriate. If you could list the offending lyrics I would be better equipped to fulfill your request".

"I'm not about to stand here and play games sir, just see to it that you do your job or I will come back", she said not liking the way her eyes kept straying to his lips.

"Oh that only tempts me to do a poor job then", he said winking.

Out on the deck, there were a few students admiring the view, and others were bent over the banister. Like Neville Longbottom. The rocking of the boat had upset his stomach and now he was doing his best to keep his food down. His date, Luna Lovegood, was gently rubbing the small of his back.

Only 4 more hours to go.


End file.
